Tokka Week 4
by Vox Populi
Summary: It's tokka week on the internet. Here are the prompts: Alone, Touch, Moonlight, Boomeraang!, Invisible, Sympathy, Legacy.   They seem to be silly prompts, but HEY who cares, it's Tokka Week! Rated T-M
1. Alone

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Alone**

**For Tokka Week #4**

**

* * *

**

** Toph was alone for the whole war. During the war, and now after the war. Sure she was twelve during the war, and now she was alone for all of her teenage years. Now twenty and the most respected diplomat to the Earth King, a huge ball is taking place at the Earth Kingdom Palace. A who's who crowd has been invited, and some major players are expected to be there, with no one as important as Toph Bei Fong. This ball is the gala event of the year, and all the invitees will be closely watched by the public eye. Toph didn't have to walk through the red carpet, which was swamped with the public trying to catch glimpses of their favorite somebody, as she lived in the Palace. Toph waited until the party was well under way until she made her grand entrance. Many of her trusted servants had helped her pick out a white gown to wear to the ball. With the way Toph held herself and how close she was to the King, many people thought she was Earth Queen, and as far as Toph was concerned she was. Now with her white gown, the trails following behind her, she descended the grand staircase, hushing the party goers with her stunning beauty. The white gown extended past her bare feet, and the dress was a pure white, undirtied and unsoiled, just a pure, pristine white. The room gasped in hushed whispers. Toph could make them out as clear as day, and the color turned on her cheeks from the majestic compliments she was hearing, but from how many people finally decided that the rumor of Toph being the Earth Queen was true. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, the party seemed to kick back to life, the music started again, and dancing feet sent vibrations to Toph, and she had the feeling of a migraine setting it's holds on Toph's head. **

** "Well, this party must be making your head explode."**

** Toph knew that voice well. She held the holder of that voice dear to her heart, the one man alone in his cause to make her happy every time he saw her. She smiled and turned to met him.**

** "Well, Sokka, most people say, 'Hi', or a 'How do you do?' before they start talking to someone."**

** "Hi, Toph."**

** Toph's heart melted so easily for him. The way she heard her name fall off his lips made her body flutter. She has never heard anyone come close to the way that he said her name.**

** "Hello, Sokka."**

** "How have you been, its been what?"**

** "Eight years, five months, fourteen days, and six hours." Toph blurted out, her hand coming to seal her mouth.**

** "Wow, you've been counting? Is that all you do to help the Earth King around here?"**

** "No, I advise him on policies and such."**

** "Like Long Feng?"**

** "NO!" Toph shouted in defense, "Not like Long Feng." **

** "Sounds like it." **

** "Get me a drink please."**

** "Sure, follow me, it isn't very far." they hooked arms, and many party goers stared at the 'Earth Queen' as it looked like she was cheating on the Earth King.**

** "A lot of people are staring at us." **

** "A lot of people think I'm the Earth Queen."**

** "YOU MARRIED THE KING?" **

** People started to clap for Toph and the King's 'wedding', and some even asked where the honeymoon was. It was starting to become too much for Toph, as she had to keep explaining that she wasn't married to the Earth King.**

** "Enough! Toph Bei Fong isn't nor ever, have been married to the Earth King!" **

** "Thank you Sokka." **

** "You flatter me, any man who likes you would've done that."**

** Toph's mind melted down, _'He likes me? He, Sokka. LIKES me.' _and as she thought this a grin popped up on her face. Sokka lead her away from the party, and sat her down on a bench in a garden. Toph knew that this was a special garden, and should have been guarded from the public. What made the garden so special was that is was the only place in the world to find love lilies. A red, yellow, and orange flower that had heart shaped petals. They were extremely difficult to grow, and they only bloomed once a week during the whole year. Today, just had to fall on of those days on that those love lilies were in full bloom. **

** "The flowers should be in bloom." **

** "They are, and they look beautiful. A lot like you Toph."**

** "You flatter me, any man who likes me would've said that."**

** "So true, so true."**

** "So why are you here?"**

** "I'm the new diplomat for the Water Tribe."**

** "What about Katara, she was the old one, what happened with her?"**

** "She and Aang got pregnant. Now they have to get married."**

** "Those two always had the hots for each other." Toph said absentmindedly.**

** "So much so that they couldn't wait to get married to have kids."**

** "How's Suki?"**

** "She and I are great!" **

** "How great?"**

** "We are engaged."**

** Toph's heart screeched to a halt. _'They are engaged? no.' _Now Toph truly felt alone, now that she couldn't have the chance to be with Sokka.**

** "Toph, you okay?" **

** "Yes, I'm fine. Congrats on the engagement. When's the wedding?"**

** "Oh, not for another six months or so." **

** "Well. Congrats."**

** "You've already said that."**

** Toph looked down and away from Sokka. Her heart was broken, her mind was dead, and she didn't want to be next to Sokka anymore.**

** "Thank you for the conversation, but some people are expecting me to dance."**

** "Of course. Bye Toph."**

** "Bye Sokka."**

** Secretly, Toph wished that wouldn't be last 'bye' they exchanged. Toph went to the dance floor, and many men tried escorting her, but she only wanted to dance with Sokka, and she ran away from him. If she were to go back to him, it would be a sign of weakness, and Toph wasn't weak. **

** "Hey, tuts." a drunken man said to Toph and slapped her on the ass.**

** "Oww, watch it bub." years of etiquette classes kicked in as a defensive measure to not fling the drunk bastard out through a window. **

** "You look mighty pretty, care for a dance?" and again the man slapped her in the same spot as before, but this time he kept his hand there, and he slipped his red wine all over her dress, "Oops, hehe that looks good on you, and probably better tasting."**

** Toph saw whir of motion directed at the man's face, and she saw the man topple over, knocked out. She felt to her left, and saw Sokka there, shaking his right fist.**

** "Sokka? What did you do?" **

** "I saw that drunkard bothering you, so I punched him out cold."**

** "Ohh, Sokka that's so sweet. You would knock out a guy just for little ol' me?"**

** "Yes, yes I would."**

** "Good, cuz that guy was a creep. So thank you for rescuing me."**

** "You could repay me in a dance, maybe?" **

** She wrapped her arms around his neck, and she answered with a nod. Sokka pulled her closer, and they swayed together to the beat of the music. Toph rested her head on his strong shoulders, and soon they were interrupted with a clearing throat.**

** "Sokka, do you care to explain?" Suki said her drink swirling from her stumbling body.**

** "Toph and I are dancing, and have you been drinking?"**

** "Just a few glasses. Like seven or ten."**

** "Suki, you're drunk."**

** "That doesn't change the fact that you are cheating on me." **

** "I'm not cheating on you, I'm just dancing."**

** "Then get your hands off her butt, you perv." Suki stammered back.**

** "Okay you got me there, but I'm still not cheating Suki I swear!"**

** "I've had enough of you. I've had enough of that frigid air down at the South Pole. I'm through!" and Suki threw down her engagement necklace causing it to shatter in a million little pieces. Suki turned, which almost made her fall over, and she walked off, Sokka chasing after her.**

** Toph felt every little piece of stone shatter from the necklace. She earth bended every piece back together, and she picked up the stone. On one side it was the Earth Kingdom symbol, and the opposite, the Water Tribe symbol. The craftsmanship on it was perfect, and Toph knew that Sokka made this for her. She pocketed the coin, and went after Sokka, she wasn't going to be alone anymore.**

**

* * *

**

**First Tokka Week. Wrote this down last night, and made some more changes it today to make it ready for it's big day. Some symbolism in this story. Toph's white dress, is her innocence and well...virginity...(awkward to type that.) The drink spilling on her dress, symbolizes that you have to play dirty to get what you want. The whole Earth Queen bit is reference to Toph's earth bending prowess, and diplomatic genius. That's about it. D0omkitty said that she might do pictures for Tokka week based off my prompts, and that I might do some prompts off her pictures. But she has a life to deal with now, (Unlike me :D) so I doubt that will happen :( **

**EDIT: I proof read and corrected most spelling and grammar mistakes. It should be a better read now.**


	2. Touch

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Touch**

**For Tokka Week #4**

**

* * *

**

** "Well, gee Sokka, what's the first thing a girl is supposed to think when she sees her fiance dancing with another girl?"**

** "Omm, maybe that we are dancing!" **

** "Right. Right."**

** "Suki, seriously what is your problem?"**

** "My problem is that I'm seeing that whore of a woman stealing my man!"**

** "Excuse me? Toph is no 'whore of a woman'."**

** "Then what is she Sokka, because you seem to know everything."**

** "A beautiful, talented, young woman, and it seems to me that you are jealous of her!"**

** "Ah, ME, jealous of a blind, little cave tramp? Not a chance."**

** "Then you shouldn't mind me hanging out with my best friend!"**

** "Best friend! What does that make me?"**

** "MY FIANCE!"**

** "Well, I would rather be a best friend, because you seem to treat them much better than your fiance!"**

** "That's crazy talk!"**

** "Is it Sokka? Who left me to go find his best friend? Who left me, while I went to go get drunk! You left me. As far as I'm concerned you are going to leave me again."**

** "Suki, you know that I would never leave you on purpose."**

** "Your damage is done. I stand by my decision to leave you, just like you have done to me for all these years. Every time you left, I was the one who followed you, to the South Pole, to this damned party, to EVERYTHING!"**

** "Suki, please..."**

** "Goodbye Sokka." and like that she turned and walked out of Sokka's life. Sokka watched her walk back into the party, and he turned around and walked around a corner to find some fresh air.**

** "Hey, Sokka." **

** "AHH, oh, hi Toph." **

** "Sorry about you and Suki." **

** "Toph, it isn't your fault." and Sokka put a comforting hand on her shoulder.**

** "She called me a whore, Sokka."**

** "I know Toph." now drawing her in for a deep hug.**

** "But why did you defend me? You didn't have to do that, I would have understood."**

** "Because Toph, Suki has been calling you a 'whore of a woman' for a very long time. Every time I would agree with her, just so I could stay with Suki. Every time I agreed with her, I felt my heart lose a piece, my soul weaken. I couldn't stand it anymore, and tonight was the first time I stood up for you."**

** "Sokka..."**

** "Toph, you aren't a 'whore of woman' you are a queen of a woman."**

** "Sokka, please. You are making me blush."**

** "Oops." and Sokka pulled her away, still keeping her in his tight embrace.**

** "I'm a really your best friend?"**

** "Always."**

** Toph turned her head, her loose hair flopping to her face and it touching Sokka.**

** "Your hair feels nice."**

** "Thank you." her head still turned to the right, hiding a deep blush and a smile.**

** "What ever happened to your bun?"**

** "I grew out of it. I'm not a little kid anymore, Sokka."**

** "I know, Toph, you aren't. I can see."**

** "Oh you can?"**

** "Yep, clear as day, or night in this case."**

** "Well, I wish I could say the same thing for you." her voice tinting in disappointment. **

** "Is there a place where someone could get some fresh air?"**

** "There is a balcony at the end of this hallway."**

** "Great." and Sokka took Toph's hand and he lead her to the end of the hallway.**

** Upon reaching the balcony, Sokka took Toph back into his arms.**

** "Toph, don't leave me."**

** "I will never do that, Sokka."**

** "I just..."**

** "Sokka, it's okay." her finger going to his mouth 'shhing' him.**

** "Thank you." he whispered from behind her finger, "How much can you see of me right now?"**

** "Just your outline, and your lips." Toph blushed, she can't remember being this close to Sokka.**

** "So, if you were to feel your way around my face you would see it in more detail?"**

** "In a way, yes." and she confirmed it with a nod, "It usually is considered impolite though if I were to do it without permission."**

** "You have my permission, Toph." Sokka could not brace himself to the extent of how hard Toph dug her fingers into his skull, "Toph, I really like my face, please keep it that way."**

** "Right, haha, sorry. I guess I'm just eager." Toph lightened her attack on his face. Now her fingers barely glanced his skin. She felt his small dimples, his ears, his hair line, his eyebrows, his nose, his eyes, his bearded chin, his jaw, his lips, his sideburns, his cheeks, the winkles on his forehead, but she never felt his broken heart. The things she felt either had two responses from Toph, either a laugh or a whispered, "Wow.". She took her hands off Sokka's face, and he continued the conversation.**

** "Well?"**

** "Ehhh," followed with a shoulder shrug, "I've seen better."**

** "Well, maybe you have, I wouldn't know about that. But I do know that this will be the best you will ever have."**

** "Someone is cocky tonight."**

** Sokka leaned in, Toph's useless eyes grew in excitement, and their lips touched. The world froze over. Only the heat shared from their kiss could melt the world free from it's icy coffin. Now as they parted ways the world spun back into motion,**

** "Your right, that was the best I ever had."**

**

* * *

**

**darn, this prompt was a little harder than yesterday's. And yes this is continued from yesterday's prompt 'Alone'. I had no other choice but to make the two stories like a chapters in a book. So you will have to read 'Alone' to get what this story is saying. And Jeez I am a dialogue whore anyway, thank you for reading. **

**EDIT: I proof read and found and fixed most of the spelling and grammar mistakes.**


	3. Moonlight

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Moonlight**

**For Tokka Week # 4**

**

* * *

**

** The gala event was so popular the king extended it to the next day, and every party guest returned the next night to carry the party from last night to tonight, as if it never ended. Last night Sokka and Toph danced the night away to the moon. After the party was rescheduled to the next night, Sokka and Toph parted ways. Sokka, went to go find a Suki, which he did as she was sleeping with Sokka in the same hotel room. Toph was walked back to her room by Sokka, and she was earnestly touched by his chivalry. **

** "Well, Sokka, thank you for walking me up three flights of stairs to my room." **

** "Walking! I carried your sleepy ass all the way up."**

** "I know, trust me." and Toph winked her useless eyes.**

** "Toph, who are you winking at?"**

** "You, Meat Head." and she knocked him on the head, as he put her down.**

** "Oh, it just looked like you were winking at that plant." **

** "Well, it is a nice looking plant."**

** "Well, I guess this is were I say goodbye." Sokka said pushing her door open.**

** "Sokka?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "Would you like to come in?"**

** "Toph I would love to, but..."**

** "You have to find Suki. I understand."**

** "Look, Toph, under any other circumstances I would have said yes, but not tonight." Sokka said as he put a nurturing hand on her shoulder.**

** "I thought I should just ask, because tonight went so well."**

** "From your perspective, yes it was a great night, but from Suki's it's the worst night ever."**

** "Good night Sokka."**

** "Good night Toph." and he kissed her on the forehead.**

** Sokka walked out of the Palace, Toph feeling him exit, and he went back to his hotel room. There he found Suki sleeping on the queen sized bed. Sokka mentally debated on whether sleeping on the couch, or face the wrath of Suki. Sokka wasn't going to give up on Suki, and he wasn't one to go the easy way out. He stripped down to his underwear and slipped underneath the bed sheets, and went to sleep on his half of the bed. The next morning Sokka woke up at dawn, Suki still a sound a sleep. Sokka figured when she wakes up she'll have a massive hangover, as this wasn't the first time he had to deal with Suki drunk. He washed up, and went out to the marketplace to buy some fresh fruit. Sokka had his boomerang as long with his reunited Space Sword, after searching for it for two years at the wars end he was rewarded when a small fishing boat kept reporting cut nets at a particular spot in the flooded Wulong Forest now turned small fishing lake. Sokka dived at the spot in the lake, and lo and behold he found his lost Space Sword, still as sharp from day one. **

** Sokka bought some fresh peaches and some other fruits. While paying for his purchases, he saw a familiar face.**

** "Toph?"**

** "Sokka. Nice to met you here this morning."**

** "What are you doing up so early?"**

** "I have a meeting with the king before lunch, so I need to get ready."**

** "Need any help?"**

** "Actually, yes." and she plopped her basket full of foods into his hands, "Carry that, and don't talk."**

** "I..."**

** "I said don't talk, that means saying 'I understand.'." so he nodded in approval, which went unseen by Toph.**

** They shopped for soaps, and a particular color ribbon that Toph must have. It was a blue-green color, which Toph seemed to fascinated in, and it just so happened that blue-green was the 'in' color at the time. Luckily, after shopping at five different stores, and before Sokka lost his insanity, as he got older he lost his enthusiasm for shopping, they found the right ribbon. Toph and her servant went back to the Palace to dress for the meeting. Whatever Toph was going to wear to the meeting was would she would have to wear to the party, as she wouldn't have enough time to change in between the two events. Before they left, Sokka went back to his hotel room to leave a note with Suki explaining where he is. He opened the door to the room, to see Suki.**

** "Suki, hi."**

** "Sokka, I really don't want to talk right now, I'm really hungover."**

** "So, when?"**

** "At the party, I'll talk to you then I promise."**

** "Okay, I'm going to the Palace to help Toph with a meeting with the king. So I'll just meet you there at the gate."**

** "Sounds good, have fun."**

** "I will." and Sokka walked out of the hotel room, to met Toph down at the lobby.**

** "Ready now?"**

** "Yes, Toph, I am."**

** "Good. Now, Jeeves, take me to the Palace."**

** "Yes madame." and Sokka took her hand and walked out of the hotel with gusto. **

** Sokka was dragged by Toph to her room, and she locked the door behind her.**

** "I'm going to try on clothes, and you better say I'm beautiful in each one."**

** "Then which one are you going to wear?"**

** "The one that isn't a lie."**

** Toph went behind a screen and tried on her first dress. Sokka replied with his supplied answer, and Toph felt the he was telling the truth. She put on another dress, with Sokka still telling the truth. They did this until she stopped at five dresses, and yelled at Sokka.**

** "Damnit Sokka! You are always telling the truth!"**

** "Sorry, Toph, but I always think you are beautiful." this was received with a quick blush from her.**

** "Well, your stupid truthfulness isn't helping me choose a dress!"**

** "I think you looked the most beautiful in the third one."**

** "The black and white one?" **

** "How do you know it's colors?"**

** "By some special tags, but you sure with that one?"**

** "Yeah, the moon is beautiful on it."**

** "There's a moon on it?"**

** "Yes, and it's gorgeous."**

** "You're sweet." and she stopped out of the screen with the moon dress on her frame.**

** "Now for you, I picked this out this morning before we found each other." and she held out a suit for him.**

** "You know my sizes?"**

** "Sokka, I'm good with outlines. If those don't fit you, I'll eat a live frog."**

** "Haha, I'd like to see that." and Sokka pulled his legs into his new pants. The new, black suit fit him great, and Toph didn't need to a live frog. **

** Sokka took Toph's hand and she lead him to the meeting room, and they sat down just as the meeting was about to begin. Sokka saw the diplomat he punched last night, and he mouthed an apology and it was received with a thumbs up. Sokka was pleased with himself as how he could solve little problems so easily, but how he couldn't solve any of them that concerned Suki. His mind turned to Suki, and how he was going to deal with his engagement. Before he knew it the meeting was over, and Toph jabbed him in the arm to stir him from his thoughts. **

** "Sokka, it's time for the party."**

** "I know, I have to find Suki. I told her that I will met her at the gate."**

** "Okay."**

** "Save a dance for me, kay?"**

** "I promise."**

** Sokka rushed down the stairs and stood by the gate to look for his fiance. Sokka noticed her, and he called for her, and he slipped her in by cutting about fifty people and angering about hundred. Sokka and Suki went to a private balcony on the second floor to talk before they did anything else.**

** "Sokka, I said somethings last night that I had no right to say."**

** "Suki, I know you weren't in your right place of mind."**

** "I think we should step back a little, as this was a real major scare in our relationship."**

** "Like step back and see where we stand in out relationship?"**

** "Yes, how about we meet again in four days?"**

** "That sounds good."**

** "Sokka, I'm really sorry for all the trouble I put you through last night."**

** "Suki, I'm just glad that you are still with me. You said you were leaving me." and Sokka pulled her into a tight embrace. **

** "Sokka, thank you for being such a great guy. Now, if you excuse me, the Earth King has invited the new Kyoshi Commander for a dance."**

** "Haha, go get him Suki."**

** Suki left Sokka there, standing on the balcony, the moonlight smiling upon him. The moonlight graced Sokka, as if it too was saying thank you for being such a great guy. Sokka looked up at the full moon, and he smiled.**

** "Hey, Yue."**

** 'Hi, Sokka.'**

** "You look beautiful tonight."**

** 'Thank you, Sokka. You look rather, oh what's the word? Dashing.'**

** "Haha, thank you. And thanks for watching over me."**

** 'Sokka, someone has to watch over you.'**

** "I know it must be a pain and a burden to watch over such a weary soul."**

** 'Sokka, you a beam of light in so many people's lives.'**

** "I know, it's just that, the universe hates me."**

** 'Oh, him, he doesn't hate you. He's does this to everyone, trust me.'**

** "I do trust you Yue. It's just that a lot of things can go wrong right now."**

** 'Sokka, just do what you can. Hope for the best and plan for the worst.'**

** "Thanks Yue. It means a lot to hear from you again."**

** 'Hey, you know, I'll be around, like always.'**

** "Haha, yeah being the moon is a permanent job."**

** 'Yep, great job security.' **

** "Hahaha, yes. Well I owe someone a dance, think you could help me find her?"**

** 'Of course.'**

** A beam of light shone more intensely, casting a white glow around Toph, who was sitting in the love lily garden, which was under the balcony Sokka was on. Sokka ran down the stairs and he saw that the garden was being guarded, with no doubt thanks to Toph. **

** "Toph! Let me in!" **

** "Guards let him pass." **

** The guards shifted apart, and Sokka straightened out his blazer and shuffled into the garden. **

** "Hey."**

** "Hi."**

** "You look beautiful tonight, Toph."**

** "Thank you." Toph said with a smile gracing her lips.**

** "Care for a dance?"**

** "I don't know, there are more people in there than yesterday, and they are giving me a headache."**

** "Then dance with me out here." and he pulled her to her feet and they took up a waltz position.**

** They danced in the garden, the moonlight acting as a spotlight to draw the attention of the world to the dance. The couple danced together, the moon as their music to an other wise music-less performance. **

** "Who were you talking to up there on the balcony?"**

** "Suki."**

** "No after she left." Toph whispering into his ear.**

** "Yue." he whispered back.**

** "Yeah? How does she look tonight?"**

** "Beautiful, just like you."**

**

* * *

**

** Well, that's Moonlight. To clarify the Yue speaking part, that's what Sokka is making up for her to say, while keeping her in character in his head. That's why she has different quotation marks from the regular quotation marks. I like the one a lot, more than Touch. Touch was a pain. Moonlight is where it's at! I think I keep Suki way more in character this time. Oh and they are going to evaluate their relationship on the last day of Tokka Week WHAT A COINCIDENCE! **

**Longest prompt to date! 2,004 words! Thanks for Reading! **

**EDIT: I proof read this chapter and fixed most spelling and grammar related errors. Also I lot of people liked the nice looking plant in this chapter, I don't know why, as I thought the readers would like the speaking to Yue part more. But I digress, thank you for reading, and voicing out your love affair with the plant ^^;**


	4. Boomeraang!

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Boomeraang!**

**For Tokka week 4**

**

* * *

**

** "Oh, I'm beautiful huh?"**

** "Yes, very." **

** "Thank you." **

** They stood there, dancing under the moonlight, together reveling in each other's presence.**

** "When will I see you next?"**

** "Tomorrow if you want."**

** "That sounds great Sokka."**

** They continued dancing, both thinking about the morrow, and what it will bring.**

** "Sokka?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "I'm tired, can you return me to my room?"**

** "Sure I can."**

** "Thank you."**

** Sokka lead Toph back to her room, and opened her door to allow her in.**

** "Oh, and you will need to give me back the suit." **

** "Why? I like this suit!"**

** "I bought it, and I want it back."**

** "Can I return it to you tomorrow?"**

** "Why not now?"**

** "I don't have a change of clothes here."**

** "You do, Meat Head, remember you changed in my room."**

** "Oh, yeah, oops." **

** "Here, take your smelly clothes." **

** "Hey, they aren't smelly! It's a man musk."**

** "Who cares, it smells and get them out of my room!"**

** "Miss Toph. Is everything all right? I heard yelling."**

** "Everything is all right, Sokka here was just about to leave."**

** "I'll see you tomorrow Toph."**

** "Bye Sokka."**

** Sokka snatched his musky clothes, and went back to his hotel room, the moonlight giving him a lightened path. Sokka played catch with his boomerang to pass the time. Every catch was like instinct telling him to reach and grab for the returning projectile. Sokka walked into his room to see that Suki left a note saying that she was staying with the Earth King overnight at the Palace. Sokka shrugged off his suit and he made sure to hang his new clothes. He slipped into bed and slept a hard sleep. Sokka woke up the next morning, and put on some pants before he went out into the market for some breakfast. **

** "Sir, no shirt no service." a shirt salesman told Sokka.**

** "Will you let me buy a shirt off your cart?"**

** "No, because you don't have a shirt on. No shirt, no service."**

** "But..."**

** "NO SHIRT NO SERVICE!" **

** "All right, all right."**

** Sokka went back to the his hotel and put on a shirt, and went back to the marketplace.**

** "Sir, I see you have a shirt on, would you like to buy a shirt now?"**

** "No, as you can see, I already have a shirt."**

** "But..." **

** "I HAVE A SHIRT ON!"**

** "All right, all right."**

** Sokka bought some fruits and ate them at a nearby fountain. **

** "Oh, he's cute!" **

** Sokka was overhearing a nearby group of women, who were clearly talking about him.**

** "He's really cute!"**

** "You should go talk to him Tai Lin!"**

** "No, no, guys look he's married."**

** Sokka fingered his ring on his left hand. Last night in the hotel room, he tried to take the ring off, but he couldn't compel himself to do so. **

** "Good morning Sokka!"**

** "Toph! Hi."**

** Toph walked up from behind the group of gossiping women, who were staring at Toph and Sokka.**

** "Wow, his wife is beautiful!"**

** "But where is her ring?"**

** "It's on her neck!"**

** "Tai Lin is right. Girls, look she is wearing a betrothal necklace."**

** "It's beautiful."**

** Toph and Sokka grabbed hands, and they walked away from the peanut gallery. They walked to an open field which was mainly used as an earth bending training ground, but no one was using it. Toph bended up a bench, which is where Sokka and Toph sat.**

** "Sokka, let me explain the necklace."**

** "Go right ahead."**

** "After Suki broke it, I put it back together, and I put the ribbon from yesterday on it."**

** "Is that why it had to be a blue-green ribbon?"**

** "Yes, the colors of our two nations. It seemed like a good idea."**

** "It's thoughtful at best."**

** "Well, I'm glad you like it."**

** "Do we really look like we are married?"**

** "Take a look at how we are sitting together, that should clue you in."**

** Sokka glanced over their sitting positions. Toph was cuddled against his side, and he had his arm wrapped around her waist, with the hand on her lap. They both started to laugh.**

** "Oh, man, Suki would kill you if she saw you with that necklace on."**

** "Haha, I think I could take her."**

** "I wouldn't allow the fighting."**

** "Really, now?"**

** They leaned closer together.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Then what exactly would you allow?"**

** "Oh, you know. The norm."**

** They kissed. It was a small, chaste kiss that was broken easily.**

** "Do you want to play catch?"**

** "With what?"**

** Sokka did a check on his body, and a solution formed into his head.**

** "My boomerang!"**

** "Sokka, how will I know when I should catch it when you throw it?"**

** "That's the point! I won't be throwing it. You will!"**

** "Sokka, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard."**

** "Come on it will be fun!"**

** And Sokka dragged her rigid form out into the middle of the open lot. He took about twenty paces away from her, and dropped his boomerang on the ground.**

** "Earth bend the boomerang to you." **

** Toph followed his command.**

** "Now, you can sense me. Imagine you were sending a rock at a right handed arch at me. So the arch would go right to left."**

** Toph mentally pictured the rock making the arch, and then she started to giggle when she pictured the rock knocking Sokka over. **

** "Wait! are you left or right handed?"**

** "Left, Sokka. Is that a problem?" **

** "No, omm, just picture an opposite arch then, since you are a leftie." **

** "Okay Sokka." **

** "When you are ready, just do the same thing with the rock, except with the boomerang."**

** Toph mentally composed herself, and pictured the rock one more time, and she let loose the boomerang. The throw was too hard and went past Sokka, and he had to readjust his position so he could catch it on the return. **

** "The throw was too hard Toph, try a lighter toss. It's hard to judge how hard to throw it at times."**

** "Yeah, especially when you can't see!"**

** "Look how much fun we are having!"**

** Sokka dropped his boomerang and Toph earth bended it to her again. She went through her process, and she threw the boomerang with less force. It was perfect. The boomerang got to Sokka right as it was about to re-curve back at Toph. **

** "Toph! That was perfect!"**

** "Great, can we do something else now?"**

** "Okay. How about I throw it back to you?"**

** "How about... No!"**

** "Why?"**

** "How am I supposed to know when I should catch it?"**

** "Set up some rock pillars along the same arch you threw it at me, and when the boomerang hits them, you'll know how close it will be, and where to put your hand."**

** "This won't work."**

** "Just trust me Toph."**

** "Fine. I trust you."**

** Toph set up five pillars and Sokka let loose his boomerang. It hit every pillar perfectly, so that it hit the pillar without the pillar making the boomerang adjusting it's course. Toph moved her hand in the air, as she pictured where the boomerang would be next, and to her luck she caught it.**

** "Sokka! I caught it! I caught it!" **

** "I know, I saw! Good job!"**

** Toph was ecstatic, she never had caught something thrown to her ever in her life. She jumped up and down in joy. Sokka rushed at her, and her at him. They caught each other and wrapped themselves in a hug, which was cut short.**

** "You twos done playing catch with each other?"**

** "Yeeaaahhh, we's want to practice our moves."**

** "Oh, sorry you three, we'll be going."**

** "What's you name you?"**

** "Sokka, why?"**

** "Is she your wife?"**

** "Toph? Omm, yes."**

** "Mind if we's borrow her?"**

** Sokka saw the three men strike up a threatening pose, all of them in an earth bending position. Sokka turned to Toph, who was going into her position.**

** "Omm, tell you guys what, if you can get her, you can keep her."**

** The men eye's gleamed with happiness, and Toph whispered a small exclamation of joy. She kicked her front ankle forward, sending a burrowed rock at the front man, who was striking down his fist to send a boulder at her. The burrowed rock jarred upward at the last moment connecting with the man's crotch sending him cupping his goods and to the ground. The last two men shared a nervous glace and as they turned their heads back, they were greeted with the sight of boulders with their names on it. The boulders connected easily and sent the two men flying off, with the boulders as the ride.**

** "Thank you Sokka, for giving me the fight."**

** "Hey, you caught a boomerang, you were having a good day, why not make it a great day?"**

** "Good point, today is so far a great day."**

** "How about some lunch?"**

** "That sounds wonderful."**

** They interlaced their fingers, and walked to a nearby cuisine restaurant. It happened to be couples lunch that afternoon, and Sokka and Toph got a discount for being 'married'. Sokka did pick up the bill, which sweetened Toph, but she remembered something from last night.**

** "Sokka, I need my suit back."**

** "Right. It's back at my hotel room."**

** "Well, let's go."**

** Sokka lead Toph to his hotel room, and he handed over his suit to her. She plopped down on the bed, saying that she was tired. Sokka sat down on the far edge of the bed, as he didn't want to tempt fate with lying down in the same bed with Toph. **

** "So, Toph, are you doing anything tonight?"**

** "I have a meeting with the king and the prince."**

** "Prince?"**

** "Yeah, supposedly it's a prince from Omashu. He's also supposed to be cute."**

** "Sounds like a real catch."**

** "Yeah, like a boomerang, HAHAHA."**

** "I don't get it."**

** "I'm crying over here! HAHA."**

** "Seriously, what's the joke."**

** Toph clutched her sides, as Sokka sat there pondering over the joke that he missed. After laughing for another good minute Toph got up from the bed.**

** "Sokka, would you accompany to the meeting."**

** "Of course."**

** "What should I wear?"**

** "What ever you are wearing now is fine. I'm wearing this."**

** "Okay. When should we leave?"**

** "I'd say now."**

** They walked back to Palace, and walked into the throne room. There Sokka was floored at the sight. Suki was with the prince, and she seemed to be enjoying herself heavily. The meeting was really introductions, and after everyone said hi, the meeting was declared over by the prince, who was about to walk off with Suki, when Sokka asked for her.**

** "Sokka, what is up?"**

** "You and the prince?"**

** "Yeah. We met last night at the party, and we kicked off."**

** "Okay, you like him?"**

** "Yes, a lot, more than 'us' at least. What about you and Toph?"**

** "More than 'us'..."**

** "Well, let's see until the end of the four days."**

** "It's three days now."**

** "I know. I can count too."**

** "Well, the prince is waiting for you."**

** "Yeah, he's a catch."**

** Suki walked off, and Sokka finally got Toph's joke from the hotel room, and he started to roll on the floor laughing. Toph asked what was so funny.**

** "Suki called him a CATCH!"  
**

** Toph joined in the hysteria, laughing her ass off, all the while the Earth King looked in dismay. Sokka got up off the floor, and he dragged Toph to go get dinner. She was still chuckling when they got into the banquet room. They ate dinner, alone, and after dinner they enjoyed some tea. Sokka was the first to get up, and he again walked Toph to her room.**

** "Sokka?"**

** "Yes?"**

** "Would you like to come in?"**

** "Yes, I would love to."**

** And he stepped into the room, his and her lips flush with each other's. Sokka managed to put a sock on the door knob before it shut closed.**

**

* * *

**

** Okay, this is like a first in the Tokka universe. Toph throwing Sokka's boomerang. Oh, and I want TFU to know that they did misspell Boomerang, it's not Boomeraang, Leona629, it's Boomerang. Also I liked the Exclamation Point (!) they put on after the the misspelled Boomerang. Yes I know I misspelled the title, but I copied word for word from the prompt list, the is also why the exclamation point is there. I think this is the first fic ever written with Top throwing Sokka's boomerang, and if it isn't this is the first I have ever seen. thank you thank you. Toph kicks ass. Some more funny moments here in this chapter, and if anyone doesn't get the sock thing. Shame on you. Thank you for reading! Also I apologize beforehand for any typos. I don't proof read my work until like a week after.**

**EDIT: I proof read and fixed most spelling and grammar errors. Also I like this chapter. NO SHIRT NO SERVICE! I HAVE A SHIRT ON! lol. Also the girls from Sex and the City make a cameo. Also some people commented on the sock on the door thing. Read next chapter to found out what I meant :)**


	5. invisible

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Invisible**

**For Tokka Week # 4**

**

* * *

**

** Last night, Toph's room was filled with moans, thrusting, sweat, crumbled sheets, frizzled hair, claw marks on Sokka's back, and a tired Toph and Sokka. The sun shone through Toph's curtains, and a beam of light landed on her face, raising her from her slumber. She stirred her body so that it faced Sokka, and she pushed him off the bed with her feet. His body hit the floor with a slap, and jarred Sokka awake. **

** "Toph! What was that for!"**

** "You were hogging the comforter. I'm cold."**

** "Couldn't you have asked?"**

** "I guess not."**

** Sokka stood up and put on some pants, and a knock came at the door.**

** "Yes?"**

** "Miss Toph, the King has requested your boyfriend's presence."**

** "Me?"**

** "Oh! I didn't know he was in there Miss Toph!"**

** "It's cool, that's why the sock in on the handle."**

** "I see it now. Sorry, but the King has asked for your presence."**

** "Yes, I kinda got that vibe."**

** Toph giggled and she turned her back to Sokka, and drifted back to sleep. Sokka put on the closest shirt he could find, and he went to the Throne Room, where the Earth King was waiting.**

** "Ah, Sokka!"**

** "My King."**

** "Please, friends don't bow to other friends."**

** "Yes, you are right."**

** "The prince has something very important to ask you."**

** "The prince?"**

** The prince walked out from a nearby column.**

** "Sokka, I know you and Suki are engaged."**

** "Actually, I don't think we are anymore. We got into a fight, and we decided to take a step back from our relationship."**

** "Oh, great! I want your permission to ask to have Suki's hand in marriage." **

** "Can I think about it?"**

** "Yes, of course, you have until the end of today."**

** "King, prince."**

** Everyone exchanged bows, and Sokka walked out of the Throne Room and went to Toph's room.**

** "Sokka?"**

** "What!"**

** "Jeez, what crawled up your butt?"**

** "That prince figure wants to marry Suki!"**

** "Is that a good or bad thing for me?"**

** "Your indifferent in the equation."**

** "Good, keep me out of it."**

** "Well, I have all day to think about it."**

** "Great, now come back to bed."**

** Sokka walked over, and sat on the bed, not ashamed to crawl back under the sheets with Toph. **

** "SOKKA!"**

** "Suki?"**

** "What are you doing in Toph's room?"**

** "Omm, nothing."**

** "Oh, good one Sokka, she'll believe that one."**

** "Ssshhh, Toph."**

** Suki kicked the door open, and stared in horror at the scene was absorbing. **

** "You two didn't? Noooo, you did!"**

** "Did what?"**

** "Don't play stupid with me Sokka, we all know that you two had sex."**

** "Great, and thanks to you, the whole Palace knows!"**

** "Toph, you aren't really helping this situation."**

** "Not my fault, Sokka."**

** "I am so leaving your sorry ass for that prince guy."**

** "Good, he wants to marry you!"**

** "He does?"**

** "Yes, and he asked for my permission to ask for your hand in marriage. I can still say, 'no' to him Suki."**

** "No, please don't! I'll do anything!"**

** "Leave."**

** Suki stood there, mouth agape, and she went out of the room. **

** "Good job Sokka."**

** "What did I do this time!"**

** "Nothing wrong. You got Suki out of my room, thank you."**

** Toph wrapped her hands around his neck and back. **

** "Come on, I'm hungry for some breakfast."**

** "Okay, Toph."**

** Toph wrapped the sheets around her frame, and walked to her clothing screen, and changed into more appropriate clothing. She put a robe on, and followed Sokka to the kitchen. There they ate bread and cereal while drinking tea and water. Toph picked up her napkin, and asked Sokka to do something.**

** "Tie this around your eyes."**

** "Why?"**

** "Well, yesterday we played catch with your boomerang, I thought today you could do something for me."**

** "And that is to tie a napkin around my eyes?"**

** "Yes, I want you to see what it's like to be blind like me."**

** "Well, one could argue with you that aren't blind."**

** "I'll be here with you as your eyes."**

** "Haha, that's ironic. The blind leading the blindfolded."**

** "I guess so..."**

** "All right I'll do it."**

** "Good."**

** Sokka tied the napkin over his eyes, rendering him blind in a black void. **

** "See anything?"**

** "No, nothing, everything is invisible."**

** "Well, now you know how I feel."**

** "Seriously Toph, you can feel everything around you, I don't have that luxury."**

** "Oh boohoo. Suck it up."**

** "Owww, why did you punch my arm!"**

** "Because you are being a baby."**

** "Fine, so now where to?"**

** "Take my hand."**

** "Toph, I can't see your hand."**

** "You don't need to see it to grab it."**

** "It sure helps to see it."**

** "You know where I was last, I know you are very observant, feel it out."**

** Sokka extended his arm to high and clocked Toph on the cheek.**

** "Ow! Sokka!"**

** "Oh, shit, was that your face?"**

** "Yes!"**

** "Oh man, I'm so so so sorry."**

** "It was an accident. It's okay."**

** Toph put her hand on Sokka's shoulder, and slid her hand down to his. Sokka referred to a mental map of the Palace as Toph quizzed him on where they were in the Palace as they toured it. Sokka's ears became more sensitive to cope with the lose of his sight. Toph never let go of Sokka's hand, and Sokka never let go of her's. Sokka walked into a plant outside of Toph's room, causing it's pot to break and spilling dirt everywhere. Luckily, a maid was nearby and took care of the plant.**

** "Miss Toph, why does your husband have on a blindfold?"**

** "Oh, he wanted to be me for a day. Isn't that right dear?"**

** "Sure honey."**

** Sokka and Toph went out of the Palace to put Sokka to the real test. They went to the earth bending field and Toph sent rocks at Sokka, albeit not very big or fast rocks, while Sokka either dodged them or cut them with Space Sword. Sokka did this drill plenty of times while becoming a sword master after the war's end, and he still had the stuff to be perfect when Toph stopped. It was nearing lunch time, and Toph took Sokka to a restaurant and taught him how to eat, how to find your plate, your drink, and your utensils. If you can always find those things, you could eat, and Sokka was a fast learning. After lunch, they went through the town, just naming where they were. As night broke, Toph asked Sokka to go back to the Palace. Sokka stumbled into corners, back alleys, suspicious characters, and he soon gave up. **

** "If you give up, I'll always hold this against you."**

** "I don't care, I like using my eyes."**

** "Fine, you can take off the blindfold."**

** "YES!"**

** A rush of relief came to his body, his was no longer in the dark. The invisible void that plagued his eyes for the better part of the day. He lead Toph back to the Palace, and he put her to bed. He remembered that he had to get back to someone.**

** "Prince?"**

** "Oh, Sokka! Great to see you! Have you made up your mind?"**

** "Yes..."**

** "And?"**

** "You can marry Suki, she isn't happy with me anymore, but she is so happy with you. All I want for her is to be happy, and if that means her being with you, so be it."**

**

* * *

**

** Okay, I know this doesn't have a lot of the prompt 'Invisible.' I tried! Sokka being blindfolded was my best effort. I actually really think that making Sokka go blindfolded was a good idea. I left most of the shenanigans to you the reader. Sympathy, which is tomorrows prompt, also poses to be a hard prompt, but If I can get to legacy I know I'll make it, because I have a great idea for that one. **

**Yes I know this is short, but I think it is also good. I tried my best with this prompt. **

**EDIT: I proof read and fixed most spelling and grammar errors! The Nice looking Plant it fine, trust me.**

**Thanks for Reading! **


	6. sympathy

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Sympathy**

**For Tokka Week #4**

**

* * *

**

** Sokka went back to Toph's room after he told the Prince what Sokka felt about the proposal. Sokka felt incredibly sad and disheartened. He slipped under the covers of Toph's bed, and she wrapped her arms around Sokka's chest. Her arms lulled him to sleep, and he slept till dawn. With the onset of a new day, Sokka opened his eyes. Light was glittering through Toph's windows in between the curtains. Sokka was awake, but he didn't get out of bed until Toph stirred awake which was sooner than he thought. Sokka wanted to cry as he was basically giving up his fiance, to some rich prince. To Sokka, he thought he was abandoned Suki, leaving her to the dogs. Sokka wanted to save her, to pull her out of the dog's reach, but he knew sooner or later he would let her go, sending her back to where she started. He didn't love Suki anymore, and he knew that he hadn't loved Suki for a while now. **

** "Sokka, you awake?"**

** "Yeah. I'm up."**

** "Good morning..."**

** "Good morning."**

** "What did you have to do last night?"**

** "What do you mean?"**

** "I heard you get up, and I felt you go to the prince, and I think you two talked."**

** "He wants to marry Suki." **

** "...What?"**

** "He wanted my permission to marry Suki."**

** "What did you say?"**

** "I told him yes, and that Suki doesn't seem to be happy around me anymore, and all I want for her is to be happy."**

** "Ohh Sokka... I'm so sorry."**

** Sokka got out of the bed, and hung his head low. He didn't like giving up on people, especially his fiance. **

** "Her betrothal necklace... it looked so good on her."**

** "It's beautiful."**

** "I hand made that, just for her."**

** "I like it too."**

** "May I have it back?"**

** "You could always have it back. I was just holding on to it for you."**

** Sokka went to her vanity and pocketed his betrothal necklace. Toph and Sokka stayed in her room. Sokka was almost to tears at Toph's vanity, and Toph felt helpless in her attempts to cheer up Sokka. **

** "Come on, let's get some breakfast." **

** "Yeah, maybe some food will do me right."**

** They walked out of her room, after she put on some clothes, and walked to the kitchen.**

** "Sokka, are you going to tell Suki?"**

** "Yeah, I think that would be the right thing."**

** To Sokka's unlucky luck, Suki was at the kitchen eating her breakfast. Toph separated from Sokka, saying that she'll save him a seat right next to her.**

** "Suki."**

** "Oh, good morning Sokka."**

** "Do you remember me telling you that the prince wants to marry you?"**

** "Of course."**

** "I told him that he could."**

** "Oh Sokka! Thank you, thank you! But why? Do you not love me anymore?"**

** "Neither of us are happy around each other anymore. I want to see you happy. And if that means you marrying the prince, then so be it. What are you going to say to his proposal?"**

** "Yes, I'm going to say yes."**

** "Oh."**

** "Sokka, I will always love you. But you are right, in that we aren't happy with each other. But you seem happy with Toph. I would hang out with her more often."**

** "Thanks Suki."**

** Sokka walked away. His heart has torn in two. One piece for Suki, and the other for Toph. Sokka skulked back to Toph, who was eating a plate of jerky, Sokka sat down next to her, and she wrapped him into a hug. **

** "Sokka, I'm so sorry. Let me take you out to dinner tonight. I'll wear my best dress."**

** "Okay, that sounds good."**

** Toph and Sokka ate their breakfast, and they went to the usually meeting after lunch. After the meeting, which had an announcement by the Prince that he was going to propose to someone special that night, Sokka and Toph went back to her room, so she could get ready. She wore her best dress, which was the black and white one she wore at the ball. Sokka loved seeing her in that dress, as it made him happy to see a beautiful person look even more beautiful. They went to a fancy restaurant and they sat at a booth, which was reserved for Toph as she was a regular at the restaurant. The just got their drinks when they heard the clink of metal on glass.**

** "Everyone your attention! I have an announcement!"**

** "Is that the prince, Sokka?"**

** "Yeah it is."**

** "Everyone! Four days ago, I found a beautiful woman. Today, I'm asking for her hand in marriage. Suki, will you marry me?"**

** "Ubau! YES!"**

** The positive answer was greeted with a thunderous applause. Sokka dropped his head, tears falling free from his face. Toph put a rubbing hand on the back of his head.**

** "Sokka, don't you worry about her. She doesn't deserve you. She was the one who left you. Don't have any sympathy for her. She's the one who ran away. She was the one who gave you up. It's her fault that she let a man like you fall through her fingers."**

** "But Toph, I was the one running away from her. I went to the ball to see you, to get away from her. By pure chance she followed me. Toph, I love you."**

** "I love you too."**

**

* * *

**

** I DID IT! I got past sympathy, quite well I think so. Ubau means rob in japanese, which I think suits the prince very very well, also that's a cool name. Legacy will be the last prompt, and the last piece in this book. I hope I end it well enough for everyone to be happy! Thank you for reading, and yes I know this one is short, but it's sweet!**

**EDIT: I proof read and fixed a lot of errors, thanks for reading!**

**Thank you for reading, Follow me on Twitter WmitchW**


	7. Legacy

**A Realistic Tokka Story**

**Legacy**

**For Tokka week #4**

**

* * *

**

** "Toph, I can't imagine my life without you."**

** "...Sokka..."**

** Toph felt Sokka fall to a knee, and heard him ask,**

** "Toph, will you marry me?"**

** "Yes. Yes, I will Sokka."**

** He got off his knee, and tied the betrothal necklace around her neck. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nothing is more beautiful than the strongest moments of love.**

** Three months went by, and now Toph and Sokka are finally returning from their honey moon to Ember Island. They bought a beach house at Ember Island, and they moved in together. Sokka had his pelts from his house in the South Pole delivered to him, while Toph ordered the plant she winked at to be moved in with them. They were as happy as can be, living together with each other.**

** A year now, and today is their firstborn's birthday. Everyone including Suki showed to celebrate the joyous occasion of the little baby boy's birthday. Three years fly by giving way to more birthday's and new family member, a daughter named Poppy after Toph's late mother. Their son shows signs of being a water bender, and Katara is asked to train the little boy in the bending arts. **

** Ten years pass, their son now a full fledged water bending master, and their daughter is trained in earth bending by the greatest earth bender in the world. Their children are showing signs of aging and maturity in their teens and pre-teens. Another twenty years pass, Toph and Sokka's children are their own mark on the world. The son is married and has a boy of his own. Poppy is a renowned scholar, and a master earth bender. Toph and Sokka are growing old, but they still keep up with the ever changing world. Two decades pass, and Toph and Sokka mourn the death of Aang, but they wait for the new Avatar to be named. The world is plunged into a dark state, filled with civil war. Ten years pass, and at the ripe age of eighty Toph passes. Sokka mourns for his wife, along with his children. Sokka takes this time to reflect on his legacy. How he left his mark on the world. Toph was with him the whole time, and now she being gone, Sokka has no more reason to live. He hopes that his children will carry on his name along with his wife, and pass down the stories to their own children. Toph's and Sokka's legacy is one of no bounds, no limits, no errors, that will be retold throughout the centuries to come and it has left a permanent mark on the world.**

**The End**

**

* * *

**

** Well of course they get married, and get busy. Basically their legacy is their children, and their children's children and so on and so forth. I hope you loved Tokka week as much as I did! Also I hope that this short short chapter is a good enough ending for everyone who enjoyed this story that followed Tokka week. I told you the plant would make a cameo :D oh and everything before the 'three months' line was at the end of Sympathy. **

**Thank you for reading. Follow me on Twitter WmitchW **


End file.
